YogShots
by yogsession
Summary: A random YogShot that I made while bored. I realise that it's not great but I made it out of boredom, so I don't really care.


**A/N:** This is my first story ever. I decided to make it a HoneyPhos oneshot. I hope you enjoy it and even if you don't I hope you can give me some advice on how to improve.

 **Simons POV**

"Pleasseeee Lewis. We won't go for long. I promise I will just gather some materials and we will leave." Simon was desperate to have his best friend there with him. He had been asking for ages just hoping that Lewis would change his mind  
" Simon, can't you just go on your own?" A tear started to well in the dwarfs eye.  
"But I wanted you there too" Lewis let out a long sigh  
"Fine, but I'm not staying for a long time." A smile appeared on Simon's face  
"YAY! Here is a pick and some armour come on lets goooo" Lewis put on his new armour and followed the excitable dwarf out of the door. They head north until they come across a hill with door on. They walked through the door and followed the path to the mine. Simon got straight to mining, collecting diamonds, rubies, gold and more. The less enthusiastic Lewis followed planting torches and mining some coal and stone. Simon was so focused on mining that he didn't realise he had been going too fast for Lewis and he had gotten lost.  
"Lewis? Where are you?" The dwarf could hear the sound of various mobs and quickly became scared. He used some spare cobble stone to make himself a little hut to protect him from monsters.

 **Lewis' POV**

Lewis could see the dwarf rush of into the distance. It made him smile to see Simon so happy. He continued to mine some random ore and started to think about how much Simon had grown on him. In fact, Simon was becoming more than just a friend. Lewis was developing feelings for his little dwarf. After thinking and mining for quite a while, he looked up to go and see how Simon was getting on. But Simon was nowhere to be seen.  
"Simon? Where did you go?" But silence was his only answer.

 **Simons POV**

While in the cobble hut he listened to the sound of spiders, skeletons and zombies trying to find him. He was desperately hoping for Lewis to come and save him. He started to think about the fun times they had spent together. All the games they played. All the jokes they shared. He thought about how much he admired and liked Lewis. He started to sob as he came to realise how much he… loved Lewis and how he truly believed he was going to die in this cave. It had taken him this long to realise and now that he had there was nothing he could do about it because he was stuck down here. He thought if he could see Lewis just once more he would confess everything.

 **Lewis' POV**

Lewis started to run. He didn't know which way he was going. But he couldn't just stand there when Simon could be in danger. As he was running he heard faint sobbing that sounded similar to… SIMON! As he was running he felt a stabbing followed by a big shooting pain in his back. He turned to see a skeleton equipped with a bow and arrow standing in the near distance. He ran to cover and pulled out his sword. He battled for his life with the skeleton and no one was willing to lose. He could tell that the skeleton was getting weaker hit by hit until the skeleton was barely fighting any more. As soon as that was over with, he continued running, following the sound of Simon's sobbing which was getting louder and louder. In the distance he saw a little cobblestone hut. That must be where he is!

 **Simons POV**

Simon heard someone slowly approach and all of a sudden the block directly in front of him started to get mined. "This is it" He thought to himself. The block disappeared from in front of him and through the gap he could see his beloved Lewis. Lewis mined the next block down so that Simon could leave.  
"Oh Lewis! I thought you'd never find me" He was delighted to see Lewis again. They both sat on some stone that looked comfy enough.  
"Lewis.. I need to tell you something…" Simon decided he would confess his feelings to Lewis.  
"go ahead, Si" Lewis turned so he could face Simon.  
"I.. Well you see.. I…" But he just couldn't get the words out.  
"Simon, look at me" Simon looked up at Lewis. Lewis leaned in and pressed his lips against Simon's. Lewis deepened the kiss. No one wanted to pull away but Simon had to.  
"Lewis?"  
"I love you too, Si"


End file.
